


The Status Quo

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: The Bug, the Cat, and the Musician [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste gets some cuddles, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Pan Luka Couffaine, Partners to Lovers, Platonic Relationships, Pre-OT3, Shenanigans, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that is an ungodly number of ships, to ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Ladybug gets some news and Marinette shouts about Chat Noir's ass in a library. Average day





	The Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 sorry about the delay!

“H-hey LB.” Chat said shyly as he landed on their predetermined meetup spot for patrol, “I’m glad you were able to come early.”

“Is something wrong?” She asks taking his hands in hers.

The cat sighed and pressed one of her delicate hands to his cheek. 

The years had removed anything resembling boundaries from their lives. They had never had sex or gotten intimate to that degree, they were far too afraid of something going wrong and identities being revealed, but they had been a number of each others firsts.

“Did you happen to look at social media today?” It was probably better to ease her into the fact that someone else knew their identity. 

“Are you referring to your mystery man mon minou?” She chuckles, “Should I be jealous?”

“Would you be?” He asks, she’d stopped rolling her eyes at his flirtations (mostly) over the years understanding that he did deeply care about her, in response she had bloomed and their friendship had only become stronger. 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged before stepping closer to him, “Is something wrong minou?”

“...That mystery man, he knows who we are. Our identities.” 

Ladybug recoiled like he had slapped her, “Wha-...how....you!” She took a deep breath, “How does he know, did you tell him, were you found out, is he threatening you?!”

Chat grabbed her arm before she could fly off into the night to hunt down some perceived villain.

“My lady! My lady, settle down. No I didn’t tell him, no I wasn’t found out, and no he’s not threatening me.”

“Then wh-” 

He settled a finger over her lips, he’d learned a long time ago that if he ever wanted to say his part he’d sometimes need to physically quiet her.

“He’s been a friend of mine for a few years now, and considering he knows you and has kept our secret for so long I’m going to assume he’s a friend to you as well.”

“Who is it?” She demands, Chat hesitates and she wants to shake him.

“Luka, Luka Couffaine.” He finally gives up. Ladybug seems to sag in relief, so she does know him.

“I see why you wanted to meet early,” She settles down on the edge of the building, “tell me everything.”

So Chat tells her about keeping an eye on the concert, Luka calling up to him and their subsequent conversations. He turns scarlet as he tells her about the kiss and her eyes narrow.

“So what are you kitty cat, do you even know?” 

He sucks in air through his teeth and hums, “I’m pretty sure I’m bi, I’m still in the closet though... my dad would kill me if he found out.”

She leans against him offering him comfort, he wraps an arm around her waist and cuddles her for a moment. He’d just come out for the first time to his best friend, and she still loved him.

“What about you, if I may ask. Everyone at school is speculating on it.”

“Don’t I know it,” She snorts and lays her legs in his lap. “I’m the token straight in the group, well me and the guy at my school I’ve been crushing on for years, supposedly. We’re not really sure what he is, his dad is super strict like yours and I’d hate it if he got hurt or in trouble for loving someone his dad thought he shouldn’t.”

“That sucks, maybe I should date him. It’s hard for a parent to say anything against a superhero, is he cute? Smart? Funny? Does he know any good puns?” Chat bat his eyelashes and fanned himself.

“Try way out of your league kitty.” She laughed before turning quiet again, she wrung her hands together before asking, “What should we do about Luka?”

“I trust him. I mean I’ve known the guy since I was like 13 I think it’s safe to say he’s on our side.”

Ladybug snorted, “Of that I have no doubt, I’ve known him since I was 13-14 too. So do you like him?”

Chat flared red and hid his face in his claws, “I don’t know m’lady I thought I was going to be in the closet for the rest of my life and then this happens,” he flicks the bell on his collar, “and then I’m a superhero and I have you and we are what we are. And then there’s my civilian life which is a hot mess on a good day.”

“Easy, easy there kitten!” She says stopping him so he can finally breathe, “Let’s just take this one step at a time okay. Let’s get through this patrol, get some sleep and then how about we go talk to Luka together tomorrow?”

He nods and falls against her shoulder letting out a breath, “Thank you my lady.” She lays her head on his and keeps him pressed to her side for a few more minutes.

Together they stand and start their patrol. The fling across the roofs laughing and teasing each other, they wave to civilians, and manage to stop two break-ins, a carjacking, and a purse thief. 

Chat seems much more relaxed after the patrol and bids Ladybug a cheerful goodbye before heading home. 

She watches him leave before turning to the opposite direction of home and letting her yo-yo fly.

He was standing on the deck when she arrived, waiting for her. She drops down onto the rail beside him.

“So you finally told him.” 

Luka snorts and slides over so their arms are now touching, “How’d he take it?”

“Nervously, but excited. We’ll be by tomorrow to discuss things.”

“I’ll be here,” He takes her hand and kisses the back of it, “m’lady.”

She arches a brow and he laughs holding his hands up, “His nickname I know I know.” He steps closer, crowding in between her legs, “But if everything works out what shall I get to call you?”

“Ours” She murmurs against his lips.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day

The school was still speculating on Chat and Ladybug’s sexualities. Half the Chat Noir fan club was in despair assuming he was gay, many others were dreaming up threesomes and a number of other NSFW things that had the blue eyed superheroine almost wanting to take notes. 

Adrien, Alya and Nino were sitting at a table in the library with her working on their group project trying -and failing- to not tune into the words filtering around them. Nino broke first,

“Okay, can I say just something?” The rest of the table turned to him confused, after they all nodded Nino sighed, “Why is the speculation on Chat and LB’s sexuality becoming such a filth fest? Dude if I was them I’d be hiding under the table with some of the things I’ve been hearing today.” 

He wasn’t too far off the truth, both kids had semi-permanent blushes on their faces all day. Thankfully everyone brushed it off as them being innocent and embarrassed, and Marinette had crawled under the table earlier after she heard someone explain, in detail, how they’d like to have a threesome with the heroes with Chat in the middle. Adrien looked like he was contemplating drowning himself with his water bottle.

“There’s always been talk about them” Alya shrugged, she was somewhat immune to it after having to scour the blog constantly for raunchy fan art... she had a seperate mature section of the blog for that stuff. 

“This seems excessive though, I have lost track of the number of times I’ve heard people talking about double teaming ladybug. And even that seems tame compared to what I’m hearing about Chat now that he’s been seen with a guy, like 50 shades would blush at this!”

Adrien buries his head in his arms and whimpers, he’d been there with Nino when they heard what he was referring to. Marinette lays a hand between his his shoulder blades and strokes her fingers in soothing circles. He bites his knuckles to resist the urge to crawl into her lap and meow for pets.

He’s calculating how close he can get to Marinette for cuddles when Chloe interrupts, she slams her hands on the table her face inches from Nino.

“That mangy feline isn’t fit to be hero much less something to be found attractive. He does nothing but get in Ladybug’s way and she is better off without that filthy cheat next to her!” 

Everyone gaped at her open mouthed for a moment, even Adrien seemed shocked at her behavior.

Marinette calmly stood from the table, she noticed Alya pulling her phone out from the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The tiny girl took a deep breath and all hell broke loose,

“How dare you say something so disrespectful about Chat Noir! He is a hero, Ladybug wouldn’t be able to do half of the things she does without him by her side. How many times has he saved your ass Chloe, since as you say you’re such good friends with Ladybug. Hell there wouldn’t be a Ladybug if it weren’t for him! He’s saved the city countless times and I’m proud as hell to say that Chat Noir is a friend to me. Chat noir is the most loyal, faithful, kind, brave, amazing man ever. He’s a hero no matter his sexuality!” She goes to sit down but stops herself halfway and stands back up, “And I’m sorry Chloe but saying he’s not attractive? You’re clearly blind or deranged because that ass is perfect and I could do my laundry on his abs.” 

Alya choked on her spit as she laughed at Marinette’s ending comment. Nino was clapping as Chloe turned red and stomped off shrieking in frustration. Marinette sat down with a huff before realizing Adrien was still staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

“What is it Adr-mph!” Marinette’s words were shoved back down her throat along with Adrien’s tongue as he kissed her like it was the last thing he was ever going to do. After a few moments of shock she managed to grab him by the overshirt and pull him closer because she recognized that kiss. The muted rumble of a familiar purr was just the confirmation she needed.

A cough next to them reminded them they were still in a public place. Alya and Nino were gaping, Alya’s phone having fallen to the ground in her shock. No instead the cough had come from Luka who was watching them with thinly veiled amusement. 

Flaring red Marinette grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She grabbed Adrien’s sleeve leaving him with just a few seconds to grab his own things before Marinette dragged him away. Luka held the library door open for them and then followed them out. The three found an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. 

Luka turned to face them, “So...”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3: I finally make this OT3 fucking happen


End file.
